Lion
by planetfall
Summary: A three-part work set around the ending of 'Fall'. Emma, despite expressing her feelings for Regina, becomes enthralled by the Evil Queen.
1. Lion

A screaming came across the sky. The clouds were blackening and razor-edged lightning bolts streaked through the airspace like daggers when the curse converged on Storybrooke. The town was empty but roaring with the sounds of a weather circus, circling through the grey streets. Waiting at the sheriff station became humid and torturous. David and Mary-Margaret had already been locked in their respective cells, yet they clenched onto each other's hands as if to never let go. Elsa was cradling baby Neal while Emma was bolting up one of the windows, pink tears staining her cheeks.

"We'll get through this," Elsa counselled. "We're immune. We'll find a way."

Emma choked back the last of the waterworks. "Regardless, I'm still worried."

Anna and Kristoff were seated over at the other side of the room, looking vacantly out at the town, still in disbelief that they had both survived the drowning and were cast into the environment at such a time of chaos.

"Is it Henry?"

Emma paused and turned around. "No. I know he's safe."

The din of rain was pummelling against the rooftop, as well as another monstrous pressure on the saviour's back. She didn't know where to start in terms of curing the evil that was to come; her mind was a mess.

"You need to keep your faith," Elsa continued.

Emma glanced over at her parents, who were gazing deep into each other's eyes. Meanwhile, she felt nothing but an empty void, lost in a land where she didn't have anybody, not _really_.

"It's nearly sundown!" Anna called across the space.

Her sister acknowledged the panic. "We're aware of that."

Mountainous gloom was mushrooming along the roads, and the rough draught was quickly turning into charcoal ash.

Emma's body stiffened and she started to walk towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" David shouted from the cell, face reddened.

"Don't you dare go out there," added Mary-Margaret. "I'm sure not everyone has restrained themselves."

But their daughter was fixated on leaving the place. "I'll be back before the curse hits."

"How do you know that?" they all cried out synchronically.

Emma didn't answer. She didn't _have_ an answer. And with that, the minute, bitter silence shared between herself and her parents, she was walking blindly out to the storm, with the wind in her eyes and the world in her heart.

* * *

><p>She barely made it to Regina's vault. Her hair had dampened and clumps of dirt and leaves were sticking to her jacket. She peeled them off when she found shelter, and watched, for a second, the seismic tremors of the trees judder in the sunset.<p>

Emma thought – _What am I doing?_ But it was too late to doubt her actions, or the indefinite intentions behind them. And she prayed that Regina would be in there, at least, to tell her one last time that she was being an idiot and making a huge deal out of something that could be rectified.

The saviour tread cautiously down the stairs, just in case the curse had influenced the townspeople while she was driving through the streets – after all – only the affected would know. The rain had quietened a little now, and the inside of the vault was warm to the skin.

And indeed, Regina was seated on a chair near the wall with her head in her hands. Suddenly, her body sprung up, startled by the sound of Emma's footsteps. She sighed when she realised who it was.

"What on earth do you think you're doing here, Emma?"

The blonde strode across the floor, unfazed by the premise that Regina Mills would become the Evil Queen in no time. "I need you to tell me that I can do this."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Do what?"

"Stop the curse. Find a cure. Save the town. Everything." Her eyes were filled with shooting pain.

"I already expressed my opinions on heroes being saviours earlier today," said the other woman. "Now, get out of here. It's dangerous. _I'm_ dangerous."

Emma discarded the queen's warning. "But what if I'm not a hero? Is this what a hero looks like?" Tears began to build up in watery drops near her temples.

"Emma, stop it. We both know very well that you're a hero."

Emma's body was now slumping against the opposite wall. "Every hero has their limits."

Regina was still anxiously mindful of the sun setting in the sky. "Fine. _You can do this_. I believe in you."

It was certainly fast approaching, when everyone, or rather _nearly_ everyone would turn on each other. Emma wondered what Regina would do or say to her when the curse washed over. She couldn't fathom that after all they had gone through, with Henry and otherwise, she could ever want to kill her. Yet, at the same time, she had seen the queen before, and would never want to underestimate her wrath.

"Emma, I need to cast this protection spell before I end up hunting down your mother–"

"If I can't do it," she interrupted. Regina was taken aback.

She came closer and stood over the other woman, who was quite visibly frustrated by her presence in the vault.

Emma continued speaking through the dull beating of the rainfall outside. "If I can't save Storybrooke, I want you to understand that I believe in you too. I always have."

The air between them was steaming with potency, but with fear, too. Until, a mild sensitivity scorched over Regina's complexion and she looked up at Emma with all the hope in the world. She _would_ stop the Snow Queen. But Regina couldn't bring herself to say anything, let alone that, because the statement sprinted through her mind like a panther through a field, and she was paralysed in her presence yet couldn't suppress her craving to be accepted through any snide comment or caustic gesture.

"Do you understand?"

The room began to feel hot. "You should go. Go be a hero."

"Okay," Emma said gently. "I will, not because I'm supposed to be but because _you_ taught me how to use my magic."

Regina stood up from her seat and put her hands on her hips, with eyes that urged Emma to back away. "What's with this ridiculous expression of gratitude? I understand, now go."

Emma complied, but only travelled a few steps outside the archway just before the stairs when she heard Regina's voice again.

"You just enjoy being the saviour while the rest of us are caged in like animals and suffering," she muttered under her breath.

Emma swivelled around slowly. "_What?_"

Regina had her hands up, and in one swift motion cast a protection spell over the doorway, the transparent barrier only just keeping Emma out. She pounded her palms against the blockade. "Regina..."

The older woman moved forward until the women were separated by an inch of the magical barricade.

Shattered glass was moving across the sky now, making its way into the sheriff station and through the streets to all the citizens of Storybrooke. The curse was looming near and nobody was prepared.

The look of misery Regina had was saying everything to Emma. She didn't mean to be insulting; she was unimaginably scared that the ordeal to come would be an opportunity for good to fight evil, when she wasn't even _evil_ anymore. And good would prevail, as usual, but what she feared so much, was her past self, and how she couldn't control it.

"I don't want to be feared," Regina whispered while looking down to avoid eye contact.

Emma sighed affectedly. "I won't let them fear you."

Regina felt like there was some sense of physical separation now, between her and the woman standing in front of her. Like she could say what she truly meant and still have her space. But all of a sudden, she didn't want it. She didn't want to be alone.

She let her body sink down the wall to the floor, and sat on the ground leaning against the invisible barrier while clutching her knees to her chest. Emma hadn't ever seen the older woman so vulnerable, and it made her heart wrench with pain. So she brought herself to the ground, too, leaning on the other side of the protection barrier – her shoulder touching Regina's without truly _touching_ it.

And they stayed there for a while, as Emma took quick glances up the staircase at the sunset outside, hearing the wind whistle through the trees and streak the air with shattered glass.

"I remember seeing you as the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest…" she chuckled through dry tears. "I was so frightened I nearly ran from the castle."

Regina let out a few staggered breaths of laughter.

"And when I first arrived in Storybrooke. I had to dodge all your attacks on me."

The laughter continued, fluxing through the air.

"And in Neverland. When we saved Henry from Pan. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I'll never forget it."

Regina was smiling now. "Yes, but enduring a journey of turmoil for a moment of happiness should hardly be a fond memory."

"Perhaps," Emma stated. "But that's what we do, I guess."

Regina looked out to the distance with blank eyes. "That _is_ what we do."

"And now there isn't anything we can't do together," she persisted. "That's why I'm not so sure about saving this town on my own."

Emma was still coming to terms with her responsibility. The shards of glass were appearing high above the staircase. In the spur of the moment, Regina waved a hand up and took down the protection spell. They fell into each other at the impact, and Emma quickly separated and steadied herself.

"What are you doing? The curse is here, you need to shield yourself," she rattled on.

Regina looked at her with glassy eyes. "We have at least a minute."

Without warning, she clasped Emma's hand with her own and held it in her lap. Emma's palms were hot and trembling, and she moved closer to Regina's side, feeling her climate trickle through her veins. The light in the room was flickering in stormy waves and rippling against the walls in pools of black and ivory, and it was as if nothing else in the world was of any importance at that time when they watched each other's eyes move pacifically against the glow. Emma opened her mouth to speak.

"I pine for you," she said and tightened her grip on Regina's hand.

Regina responded softly, her voice like the wind soughing through a canopy. "I know."

Words were repressed from then, their hands intertwined as the curse came billowing like a giant cloud into the vault. Regina sprouted up the protection spell just as the shattered glass encircled her vision, and the grip was lost.

Emma staggered to a stance and looked away from Regina, the Evil Queen coming into existence again. She didn't want to see her as her past self, but only as the Regina she knew and cared for. So, with this new source of impetus beaming inside of her, Emma ran up the stairs into the evening sunset, with the heart of a lion and the warmth of a thousand suns.


	2. The Seduction

"Emma, can you please concentrate?"

Elsa was making those bush baby eyes at her, bitter and upset. Emma snapped out of her daydream – she couldn't stop thinking about Regina – but now the curse had fallen and it was time to be the hero again.

"I am," she gushed, looking at the clock on the wall, just above Anna and Kristoff who were giggling like idiots in the corner.

The sheriff station was buzzing with the sound of David and Mary-Margaret arguing through their cell bars. Among the bullets shot between them, the two immune were trying to formulate a plan.

–You always think you know what's best for everyone, don't you?

–I'm not the one who _insists_ on controlling everything!

"Can you two keep it down, please!" their daughter shouted from afar.

The attempt at quieting the raucous was fruitless as they kept taking stabs at each other about the past and the future. Anna and Kristoff had isolated themselves from that; they were happy in their lonesome bliss and Emma wasn't about to pretend that they had anything worthwhile to offer towards the scheme to save Storybrooke.

_If only it were Regina who was immune to this_, she thought. _And Henry. Don't forget Henry. But Regina is the one who could fix everything_.

"Emma."

"Sorry, Elsa. I just can't really concentrate with those two _monkeys_ over there in their cages." She glared at her parents with repugnance. Snow looked back with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Elsa apologised. "They're your parents. It must be difficult to see them argue like this."

Emma frowned. "Well, it isn't exactly nice."

"Perhaps we should resituate somewhere else. Somewhere quieter."

"We could go to the forest," the sheriff suggested. "It's secluded and…quieter. Hopefully all the merry men have been sensible enough to restrain themselves in one way or another...although Robin may not know how."

Anna walked over from the other side of the station, smiling amidst the chaos. "What's this I hear about relocating?"

"We really _should_ get out of here," her sister said, putting a hand on her arm. "Emma?"

"Yeah. I agree. Let's go." She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and put it on.

"Are we going on an adventure?" Kristoff called out. "I've kind of had enough of those."

The others made their way to the door. "No," Elsa averred. "Don't be such a fool."

He arched a brow and stepped back through the door. "Alright, well let me know if I can do anything useful."

Elsa smirked as she followed him. "If you _could_ do anything useful, we would have asked you by now."

"Oh, please. Don't let me interrupt the ribbon sisters–"

"Guys," Emma cut in. "The point is that we're not the ones arguing. Now, I think we should walk to the forest trail; it isn't far from here."

Kristoff shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Anything sounds good to you," Elsa quipped under her breath.

They closed the entrance, which left the honourable Prince Charming and the innocent Snow White to battle it out with their words, which could still be faintly heard from outside the station.

Emma and Elsa led the way while Anna and Kristoff were nearly skipping several metres behind them, gawking at the cars. Stormy weather had almost subsided, leaving the sky a dull grey with specks of white cloud. Emma looked out to the remote ebb of forest lurking in the distance.

"Do you know where Hook went?" Elsa asked.

Emma's eyes didn't move. "He's chained himself up at the docks, apparently," she said in a monotone.

A light breeze hovered in the air, stray leaves floating past them. Elsa could see right through her friend. "Can you at least _try_ to stop thinking about Regina?"

The saviour turned to her soberly. "I can't help what I feel."

"It's really not the time to fantasise about someone who is currently an Evil Queen."

They marched through the street, past an array of houses where they could see, to some extent that the citizens of Storybrooke had locked themselves inside. The streets themselves were empty like the pipes of a ghost town – an initial glimpse of the Snow Queen's plan.

"She isn't evil anymore," Emma corrected. "Besides, she cast a protection spell on herself."

"Well, I would hope so."

"Where's the trail?" Anna clamoured from behind. "And what are all these funny machines on the side of the road?"

Emma called back to her. "Not too far off. We just need to be careful though; who knows what people are up to right now."

Her words slowed into a blur of sound when she pictured Regina as the Evil Queen, something that seemed so frightening but intriguing at the same time – what she would be doing, what she would be thinking.

"Emma…" Elsa drawled. "I know what you're thinking."

Emma was feeling lax now, her slow-burning crave for the queen throbbing in her head. "I can't help it. I desire her."

Elsa sighed. "I understand," she consoled. "But simply having someone isn't that easy. I know that much."

"Amen."

Sooner or later, they were settled in the forest, and Emma couldn't help but realise Regina's vault was only a little way away; nonetheless, despite it pulling at her desperately, she suppressed her feelings.

"What now?" Kristoff mused.

"Just wait a second…" Emma flipped her head side to side in order to check that the possibility of a merry man suddenly raining arrows on them had been avoided.

Elsa and Anna had already seated themselves on a pair of logs among piles of orange leaves and foggy air. The other two eventually joined them and began to discuss the curse.

* * *

><p>It had almost been an hour of spewing ideas back and forth among the group until they realised that they were in a bigger conundrum than they had previously thought. There were far too many options – seek out the Snow Queen herself, work on concocting a potion, methods of magic…Emma sensed that they were drowning.<p>

"I think we all deserve a break," Anna declared tiredly.

"No," said Elsa, slamming a fist down on the log. "I can't bear to watch the people in this town turn to ashes."

"She might be right," Emma contemplated. "We need to refocus. Clear our minds."

"I don't think that the people of Storybrooke would like to know that while they're tearing apart their loved ones, we're taking a _rest_…" Elsa continued, panicking about how she couldn't control anything and her powers were failing her and many more hoards of words that Emma didn't have the level of concentration to hear properly.

"Don't worry, Elsa," Anna counselled. "It's going to be okay."

"Well, I'm going for a walk," Emma said, standing up. She was making a habit of leaving groups.

"What? Where? Emma…" Elsa interrogated. "Emma, no." She knew exactly where the saviour wanted to go.

"I'll just be gone for a bit. I need some time to think without a thousand ideas bouncing off me."

She began to stride off through the trees but Elsa followed and caught her arm. "She may not be evil as Regina, but she _is_ evil as the Queen."

"I know," Emma replied. "But she's behind a protection spell. Maybe I can get her to help us…to realise what's happening…"

Elsa shook her head. "You're being blinded by your feelings. And it's getting dark."

"So are our chances." Emma looked up at the sky. "But all we can do in life" – she glanced at Anna and Kristoff, who were holding hands tightly – "is make the most of them."

A heavy gush of wind soared through the trees. "Fine," accepted Elsa. "Don't be long." She said it like a parent who was letting their teenage daughter go out somewhere for the first time.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Emma was hastening through the forest, her instant surge of desire like a solstice beating in her heart. She had made it to the vicinity once again – the vault like a magnet where she first heard the words, <em>I don't <em>want_ to kill you_ – and it had seduced her like an ancient incantation that Regina ceased to see her as an object of attack but as a friend. When, like a gunshot, a loud thumping noise hit the ground behind her.

She turned and inspected the forest floor. Nothing. Then behind a tree.

"What the hell?"

It was Kristoff, who had walked straight into a trunk and collapsed on the ground.

"Wow, that hurts," he croaked, pushing himself off the dirt.

"What are you doing?" Emma probed, frustrated at his presence.

He stood up and scratched his head. "I was following you. To see the much-talked-about Queen, of course."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That isn't a good idea."

He made little of her warning. "I'd rather not go back now. It's hard being the odd one out when you're with Anna and Elsa."

"_That_ I can understand," she responded. "But still; Regina isn't some spectacle that you can just see whenever you want…" She paused. "Well, maybe."

"In spite of that, I'd like to join you." He was adamant.

Emma's mind was circling with chaos. "Okay, fine."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat as they went further onward to the vault, treading carefully around the entrance.

"You know," he whispered, as if they were on a secret mission. "You can't rid her of the curse."

"Well, not everyone understands her like I do," Emma ruminated as they approached the stairs. "Now, try to be normal."

"_You_ try to be normal," he said over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes as they went into the vault, thankfully to see the protection spell held in place, shielding off an Evil Queen in full regalia.

Emma's mouth hung open at the sight. "Regina?"

The queen sauntered over to the archway and looked the woman up and down. "It's, Your Majesty."

Kristoff was flicking his eyes back and forth from the sidelines, gawking at the scene in front of him.

"Sorry, _Your Majesty_" – she drew out the words and almost smiled at how farcical they sounded rolling off her tongue.

Regina stared deep into her soul. Eyes cold. "Where is Snow White?"

* * *

><p>"I hate all the people in this god-forsaken town," the queen persevered with voicing her loathing about everything and everyone.<p>

"Me, as well?" Emma questioned innocently.

Regina was fuming in her enclosure, cheeks red and fists clenched. "Well, you _ruined_ my happy ending. What do you think?"

"But you know how I feel about you," she urged, raising a hand up and placing her palm against the transparent barrier.

The queen came over so close to it, their faces nearly touching through the glassy besiegement, and gave out an evil smirk. "I don't care."

"Why?" Emma demanded, pressing her other palm adjacently. "Why not?"

"The truth is always more interesting than otherwise, isn't it?" Kristoff added from behind her, entertained by the encounter. But he didn't faze Emma.

"Because I have greater things to worry about first, like your pretentious mother."

Emma couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down Regina's body, silently admiring her form in the manner of dress she so rarely was able to see.

"Not if you're in here," Kristoff pointed out.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina shouted, clearly more maddened now.

"Kristoff, just…leave us for a second," Emma muttered. "Please."

He gave her a noiseless look as if to say – _you sure you want to be left alone with this monster? _And Emma nodded like she had read his thoughts.

As he left the premises slowly, Emma was watching Regina drive herself ill with rage. It made the saviour sink into an earnest sadness, where, she saw a wild animal in a cage rather than the woman she knew.

Regina was ignoring her, only making low, inarticulate sounds and pacing across the floor. Until the realisation appeared that there was only one thing stopping her from killing Snow White – and it wasn't Emma – it was the spell she cast upon her own self.

"Take this down at once," she shot at the blonde, tossing a gesture towards the archway.

"I could," Emma suggested emptily, having well developed her magic skills by now. "But I won't."

Regina attacked her again. "Why?"

"You know why," she emphasised.

The room was steaming with the queen's fury. Emma began to feel hot and bothered, with the sultry enmity in the space washing over her skin. The older woman only continued to leer at her with searing eyes.

"I'm going to leave now," Emma said blankly, dropping her arms down by her sides.

Just as she turned around to go, like she had done so many times in the past, Regina called to her: _No, wait._

_Resist_, Emma pressured herself. But she couldn't, and quickly turned her gaze back to the queen. "What now?"

"Come here," she insisted, motioning her hand towards the saviour.

Emma groaned, unable to dodge her; she was now up against the protection barrier.

"What is it?"

"Come," said the Evil Queen. "I want you here."

Emma's guise was illuminated at the words. She tilted her head. "Where?"

"Here," Regina said, smiling devilishly and pointing at the ground in front of her.

The sheriff came closer, as close as she physically could to the other woman. And she couldn't stop the carnal rush that stormed through her headspace, prising her in.

"Where?" she asked again, but this time as a coy whisper, its resonance leaving her lips in quiet waves.

Regina closed her eyes and slowly brought a hand up to her chest. It rested there for a moment, before it stroked up her neckline to her jaw. Emma watched impulsively as the queen's fingers drew a map of her own skin and eventually brushed lightly across her lips. She looked at the blonde curiously. "Here," she mouthed against her fingertips.

Emma was rapturous on the inside, but all she could say was, "But I can't."

"Yes you can," Regina contended, standing firmly.

She was fighting demons in her mind now. "No, I can't."

Regina blinked slowly and gave her a sly look. "But you want to."

"I do."

The evening was lowering like a dark sky-blanket. Kristoff was still meandering outside like a stray wolf.

"Take down the spell," the queen purred. "And come here."

Her voice was an ungodly invocation and made Emma's spine shiver, rendering her desire forth into the air. She was under her spell, and with much haste and delight, a flick of the hand made the barricade between them fall into snowy ash. And after it did, Emma was panting with fear – not of Regina – but of the defiance of her moral acumen. She couldn't make sense of what she just did.

And at the same time, Regina wasn't escaping but seizing the collar of her jacket with both hands and forcing her inwards until their breaths were intertwined in the shadows. They remained there for a moment, eyes straying against each other's, inhaling scents and grazing lips. Emma cast away such acumen and slid her hands up Regina's sides to her neck.

"Where?" she exhaled, stinging with desire.

The answer lingered in the darkness as their lips came together, burning with the taste of sugar and lust.


	3. To Kill Snow White

Regina's tongue slipped into Emma's mouth, forcing it open to explore her while she clenched the jacket tightly, trapping the woman in an embrace. Emma was sucked into the allure, a chilling sensation tingling down her spine as she let her lips be violated by the queen. A wintery light was twinkling inside the vault as the evening spread out its arms across Storybrooke, the curse now implanted in its citizens.

But they were away from the town's chaos – at least Emma and those of Arendelle – the fumbling newcomers ambling around the entrance of the vault wondering what the hell their one and only Saviour and the Evil Queen were up to, although warned by Kristoff to wait.

Because Regina had seduced Emma into oblivion, and now she pulled her closer and smiled against her lips with a look in her eyes that screamed of sin. Blackened pupils flickered over her, and with one hand she took the jacket off from the back, tossing it on the floor. Emma brought her arms up to the other woman once again, but she caught them, handcuffing the sheriff's wrists with her hands before they made contact.

"What?" Emma breathed against the heat, trying to resist the entrapment.

Regina held down the blonde's arms and brought her lips to her neck, advancing upward and then against her ear, whispering. "I want you…"

"Yes," Emma hummed, breathing in the fragrance of the queen.

"…I want you inside me."

She said it with a grin, moving her mouth back down to Emma's shoulder and grazing her teeth over trembling skin. Emma ripped her hands out of the arrest and latched them around Regina's waist, pushing her back onto the wall and feeling leathery garments all over.

Regina responded to the primal urge, tugging Emma's sweater as they kissed wildly, licking and sucking in swift motions, stormy and zealous at the same time. She clutched the blonde against her, refusing to let the woman escape her wrath, and coated her mouth with amorous gestures of the tongue and eager whimpers in the dark. Emma moaned as she pulled the sweater over her head.

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>bored<em>," Anna drawled, kicking rocks around outside the vault. "How long has she been in there?"

"Not long," Kristoff answered, sitting on the ground next to Elsa. "She's trying to get the best out of Regina that she can."

Anna made a grimace at him and then directed her gaze to her sister. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

Elsa looked up. "Because this curse is making me feel ill."

* * *

><p>The Evil Queen was coated head-to-toe in regalia, covered sinuously in leather and silver and velvet and everything that made the saviour want to unravel her piece by piece.<p>

She became obsessed with the intricacy. "I've never seen you like this."

Regina arched a brow and let the words escape: "Yes, you have."

The room was simmering with the smell of red-blooded ardour when Regina stopped Emma's idle hands and pressed her palms against the woman's shoulders. Then, all of a sudden, she pushed her with brute force into the opposite wall. Emma's back slammed against it with a thud.

"Regina?" she husked.

The queen only surveyed her with the evil eyes of a panther, before storming over again and slamming her lips into Emma. And just as she did, the low, rough sounds she droned against the kiss were devilish as they began ripping each other's clothes off in fervent fury.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should go and get her?" Anna queried.<p>

"She's fine!" Kristoff repeated.

* * *

><p>Emma was panting raucously now, surrendering to the flavour of the Evil Queen who was stripping her outfit until she was in her underwear and pressed against the woman's corset. She was almost taken aback at Regina's strength – although, she couldn't expect anything less, and she loved it. She loved it when Regina grabbed her throat and told her how she tasted. And she loved it when she said she wanted to taste every part of her.<p>

"Slow down," Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina was planting a trail of kisses across her collarbone. "But I'm hungry for you," she rasped in fleeting inhalations.

Emma gave in to the haste as she let the queen's tongue slither down to her chest, black nails sliding up her ribs and digging into her flesh.

"And you are delicious."

The words made her weak at the knees. One of Regina's hands had reached a nipple now and Emma was screaming on the inside as the throbbing ache she roused invigorated her bones.

_Fuck_, she thought. Regina was out of her cape and begging to be undone.

Emma hooked a hand around the curve of her breast, over the tight garment, hauling the older woman upward to her mouth. As she came in to kiss her, Emma forced her away just like the queen did before.

She felt playful now, remembering that this was the Evil Queen rather than the true Regina, who probably wouldn't have craved Emma's body so soon…

Nevertheless, the look in her eyes was one of shock while Emma grinned from the other side of the room, kittenish and coy like a lover of high spirit. Claiming a sense of control over the queen made a pool of wetness flood her centre, and she looked at her from afar, mouthing the words, _come here._

But Regina was enraged and her cheeks were turning scarlet. The look of innocent Emma across the vault made her want the blonde even more. She realised she didn't want anyone else to have her except herself. She wanted those teasing lips and flirty gazes the sheriff always cast her at the most inappropriate of times.

She wanted her so much that she slinked towards the woman again, eyes tantalizing, and began to rid herself of the rest of her clothing in slow succession. Emma was biting her lower lip and studying her body up and down in the pale light.

Regina came so close, and just as she leant in, Emma felt a hard slap across her face.

* * *

><p>"Well, we definitely aren't the heroes we once were," Anna was lamenting.<p>

The sky was the colour of burnt embers, dusky and greyish with dots of orange sunset growing pallid against the treetops.

Kristoff and Elsa had their heads in their hands.

"Can I just…" She went over to her fiancé and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching his arm around her.

"I'm just a little sleepy."

He sighed and tightened his grip on her waist. "If she isn't out in five minutes, I'll go and get her."

* * *

><p>"<em>God,<em>" Emma spat out. "You really are evil." She smirked and clenched her hand around Regina's jaw.

As they kissed, her hands wondered all over the queen's body, circumnavigating the silky exterior – the curves of her hips to the ripe skin of her chest, to the build of her shoulders. And then again, she let her curiosity take over when her fingers brushed down her stomach and stroked slowly against the inside of her thighs.

Regina let out a deep moan as Emma felt how wet she was, skimming her hand against soaked flesh and parting the kiss to suck down the nape of her neck. She drew Regina against her, the queen's throbbing core against her thigh, and drove her fingertips down her back.

"Emma," she hissed through her teeth as the blonde flipped her around to the wall.

An oppressive stillness floated into the air. Emma simply looked at Regina's body glitter with moisture, covered in the wine-red evidence of her love.

The saviour was chasing temptation like a leopard now. She descended to her knees.

The queen ran her hands through the other woman's hair as she lingered below her. She rested her back against the wall and looked down, relishing the sensation of Emma in her power, hypnotised.

And Emma was looking up at her beauty, which was irresistible and made her carnivorous with desire. She reached up and stroked her clit, which compelled Regina to groan with pleasure and secure her grasp on Emma's hair. Simply watching the queen tense her body up at the contact excited Emma.

Besides, it wasn't long before Emma's mouth made its own contact, gliding along her clit and then down to warm flesh and sucking in the taste of Regina who was thrumming with carnality. She extended her arms upward, wrapping them around her thighs to hold her just where she wanted her.

And Regina began to purr resoundingly, closing her eyes as Emma's lips made heavier movements across her. She made light circles with her tongue and then engulfed her all at once, starved, for too long.

* * *

><p>"You don't have a watch, you mindless fool," Elsa argued. "It could have been five minutes or an hour by now."<p>

Kristoff rolled his eyes, and they eventually came to the collective agreement that they needed their Saviour to carry on with the plan to save Storybrooke from the 'dreaded curse' for the hundredth time. He woke up Anna, who was both dazed and confused. Then he reluctantly admitted that _he_ was the one who let Emma in that vault with the Evil Queen in the first place, and for that, _he_ would be the one to pull her out of there.

"Be careful," Anna urged.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Regina's body was edging on orgasm, finding it difficult to stand amongst the stimulation. She dragged her hands along her breasts and then down to the back of Emma's head.<p>

Emma couldn't help but recognise how wet she was and she almost wondered whether she'd come before Regina. Although, her worry was relinquished when Regina began coaxing the sheriff's mouth along her centre, craving rapture like it was a drug. Emma behaved accordingly, sliding a finger into her and fucking her like she wanted. And as the queen's wishes were inaugurated, Emma added another finger and pressed against her insides, which made her bloom with gratification. As she reached in deeper, Regina began to scream.

She gripped Emma's hair back into a ponytail, forcing her upwards into eye-line, watching the blonde as she plunged her mouth against her. Regina's eyes were glazing over; she began to feel electricity swell to her core, letting out an infernal cry of delight.

"Em-" She couldn't make out the name when the other woman inserted a third finger into her and teased her clit with her tongue. And her body quivered at the sheer explosion of pleasure she experienced in that moment, drenching Emma all at once.

Without warning, the sound of stomping boots reverberated into the vault. Kristoff was billowing down the stairs.

"Emma!" he sung out as he entered the room. "What's going on?"

The two women were fully clothed and standing apart. It was a miracle that the Evil Queen's magic could work that fast.

"It's fine, Kristoff." Her mouth was agape.

"Well, alright. We should really get working on this saving-the-town stuff."

"You're right," she panted. "I'll be there in a second."

He raised his eyebrows and glared at her, sensing something was off. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

As soon as he left their sight, Emma walked over to Regina and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Don't…"

"Come on," Emma said feverishly.

Regina pushed her back and loured with menacing eyes. Her mood had changed; she no longer felt the electricity of Emma's mouth on hers, only darkness. Emma stepped away, fear overcoming her again.

"Regina?"

The other woman was clenching her fists now and her face was reddening.

"I'm sorry, Emma," she said as she let out a spark of magic that threw the sheriff across the room onto the floor.

Emma hit the surface hard and ran a hand over her forehead, looking up from the cold ground. She saw a fog of black approaching the archway where the protection spell had been taken down.

The queen was deserting the property.

"Regina, wait! Where are you going?" Emma called out, angry and half in love with her.

She turned back briefly and breathed in shallow tones. "To kill Snow White."


End file.
